


X爱修炼手册

by ClaireQing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQing/pseuds/ClaireQing
Summary: 模仿position of the day 写的一个小短篇





	X爱修炼手册

Sex every day in every way from SEXUAL INVENTIVENESS AND HOW TO MANAGE THEM

……

May 1   
The Edge of His Seat （坐立难安）  
姿势：（如图 我呈跪坐姿，双手撑于身后。Theseus背对我，呈半蹲姿势坐在大腿上，使阴茎进入体内）  
道具：无  
卡路里消耗：我 117.6 Theseus 54  
体验打分：四星 Above Average

优点：方便，无地点和道具限制。Theseus表现较兴奋，也许是因为他在很大程度上能够自行掌握节奏。  
缺点：对臂力要求较大，即使我的臂力让我能够驯服驺吾和马形水怪，第二天仍感到手臂酸疼。Theseus在中途几次停下休息，今天早上跟我抱怨大腿肌肉酸疼。

 

May 3  
The Frame Job (框架作业）  
姿势：（如图 我的头部和背部倚靠一边门框，左脚撑地，右脚抵在另一边门框。Theseus背对式，身体前倾，手肘支撑门框，双腿分开，使阴茎进入。我双手扶在他腰部上）  
道具：门框 真皮护鼻装置（补充）  
卡路里消耗：我 66 Theseus 75.6  
体验打分：三星 Average

优点：新姿势  
缺点：这个姿势使我不便发力，而Theseus则撞到了他的鼻子，我们不得不中断。最后因找不到护鼻装置而更了其他姿势。  
备注：Theseus撞到鼻子时，一边捂着鼻子仍不愿意停下，这一难得的任性行为让他显得很可爱。但我不希望他把自己的鼻子撞断。

 

May 10  
The Hind-quarterly Review （季度审查）  
姿势：（如图 我坐在已调高的办公椅上，双脚搭在桌上，Theseus立在我的两腿之间，弯腰姿势，上身支撑在桌面上。）  
地点：Theseus位于魔法部的办公室。  
道具：办公椅 办公桌 锁好的门（！！！）  
卡路里消耗：我75.6 Theseus 54  
体验打分：五星 Whoa！

优点：这是一个常规姿势，但却是我们第一次尝试在办公室完成。我们都很兴奋。我觉得这样不好，但是，我们确实很兴奋。甚至一度造成某些混乱。  
缺点：和效果相比，一些因为我们的不细心而产生的小麻烦，算不上缺点。  
备注：Theseus一直在加班，而我只是在送书稿的路上顺道去看看他。时间紧迫，我甚至只来得及拉开裤链，而Theseus出于上班期间的着装要求，也只是把裤子褪到膝盖以下而已。他自己把他桌上的文件弄乱了，却把错怪在我头上，说作为回报，下次要在我的书桌上做同样的事。我必须想办法阻止他。我不可能把一沓全是他的气味的书稿交给出版公司！  
依然是他难得的不讲理时刻，我必须承认我沦陷了。

 

May 14  
The Wait a Minute, Mr Postman (稍等片刻，邮差先生）  
姿势：（如图 Theseus 躺在秋千上，我站在他身前）  
地点：花园  
道具：花园秋千  
卡路里消耗：我75.6 Theseus 66  
体验打分：五星 Whoa！

优点：五月份的室外气温非常舒适，而今天又是难得的好天气。我们的心情都非常好。整个过程非常享受。  
缺点：没有。除了Theseus不敢叫得太大声，害怕把隔壁邻居吵醒。但我事先得知，邻居一家出去度假了。  
备注：我问他要不要用幻身咒，他说等邮差来了再说。可是这很矛盾，如果邮差来了再使用幻身咒，我们又怎么有机会说出：“稍等片刻，邮差先生”？  
那一整天邮差先生都没有出现。第二天我们得知昨天是他们的罢工日。

 

……

 

来催稿的图书编辑丽塔在内心尖叫：我看到了什么！

”我必须得说，这份手稿让人印象深刻。”丽塔随便翻开一页后，将本子合上，脸上保持微笑。

纽特·斯卡曼德，著名动物学家，畅销科普读物FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM 的作者，此刻正坐在书桌对面，赶着把剩下的最后一点内容补充完整，今天是他的新书FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM II 截稿日期，他必须得在丽塔喝完第二杯茶的时候，把完整手稿交给她。听到丽塔的赞赏，他头也不抬，露出一丝腼腆的微笑。

“但是，你知道，你的读者们正等着第二本神奇动物，而不是你和，”丽塔点了一下头，“忒休斯的性爱史。”

纽特茫然地抬起头，不知所措。

丽塔将黑皮本放回桌面，举起双手表示她并不是介意内容：“说真的，这很好，甚至让人羡慕，现代人已经很难得拥有这么和谐又具有创造力的性爱了。如果你愿意，我可以帮你推荐卫生保健部的编辑，他们会很喜欢的。”

看到那本被退回的黑皮本，纽特的脸肉眼可见地涨得通红，他手忙脚乱地把本子收回来锁进抽屉里，转身时又不小心把笔筒撞到，铅笔和钢笔哗啦洒了一桌，有两支砸在了地上，溅了一地墨水。

太尴尬了。纽特掏出另一本黑皮本，结结巴巴地解释：“对、对不起，这两本、很像，我……”

丽塔大度的摆摆手，小心翼翼地打开封皮，确定是她今天要的内容。

新书稿完成得很完美，丽塔已经预感到她今年的年终奖金将会极为丰厚。纽特作为一名兼职畅销科普读物作家，业务能力一流。

现在看起来，在性爱探索方面的能力也是相当一流。

心情大好的丽塔为了消除纽特的难堪，围绕着新书又聊了许多，直到纽特恢复到能因为专业知识而侃侃而谈的状态后，她又绕到了第一个话题。

“忒休斯，这么严肃的傲罗头头，也会和你做这么多荒唐的事吗？”

纽特就像卡带的机器，一下子又憋住了。丽塔在心里说抱歉，但是她实在很好奇。

“……嗯，其实，也……好吧……他有的时候并不会……你知道，他可能不会很配合。……所以，咳，也会……用、用一些……强制的、手段……”

丽塔在内心尖叫：我知道了什么！忒休斯居然有这种癖好！

“就像昨天……我们本来打算在，咳，沙发……”

丽塔在内心尖叫：wtf我刚刚才坐在那套沙发上喝茶！

“但是后来我们换了地方……”

“谢天谢地！”

“……什么？”

“没事。”丽塔微笑。

 

“你今天怎么样？”忒休斯进门后脱掉外套，朝书房喊道。

“你怎么了？”他看到纽特像一头刚偷吃完蜂蜜的小熊一样，窝在书桌后不回答。他抱住弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋，亲了一口。“我在门口碰见了丽塔，她很高兴，说你的新书写得很好。”

“嗯。”

“好极了！我们可以开始拟定休假计划了！”

 

 

end.


End file.
